<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness Never Suits Me by AnnabelleVeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405874">Sweetness Never Suits Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleVeal/pseuds/AnnabelleVeal'>AnnabelleVeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veep (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antagonistic Sex, Bickering, But also some feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleVeal/pseuds/AnnabelleVeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t supposed to be a thing. Or rather, fucking Jonah just this once was supposed to keep it from <i>becoming</i> a thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Egan/Jonah Ryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness Never Suits Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts">intoxicatelou</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah was making so much <em> noise.</em> Grunts and bitten off moans and these breathy little <em> ah ah ah</em>s. It was fucking distracting, especially when all Dan was trying to do was just screw himself on Jonah's freakishly big dick in peace, with minimal participation from Jonah, so he could get it out of his system and get over whatever this weirdness was between them.</p><p>But instead, Jonah was making all these goddamn sex sounds and it was throwing Dan off his rhythm. </p><p>He stopped moving, and Jonah opened his eyes to look up at him in confusion. "What’s wrong?"</p><p>"Are you always this loud?" Dan asked, irritation creeping into his voice. </p><p>"<em>That’s</em> the problem? God, you're such a sociopath. You know, most people like to be able to tell that their partner is actually into it, but fuck me, I guess."</p><p>"I'm trying to, if you would just shut up for five seconds."</p><p>Jonah started to come back with some dumbassed retort and before Dan could really think about what he was doing, he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him. </p><p>"Jesus Christ, it would be easier to just gag you." Jonah's eyes widened at that and his hips gave a little twitch and Dan thought, <em> interesting, </em>for one brief second before Jonah licked his palm.</p><p>"Ugh, what are you, twelve?" He pulled back his hand and wiped it on the pillow next to Jonah's head. "You know, since <em> I'm </em> not a walking cash cube full of recessive traits, I can actually find other people to sleep with. I don't have to be here right now."</p><p>Jonah pushed himself up onto one elbow. "Yeah, it seems like you're having just a terrible time," he said, with a pointed look at where Dan's dick was still hard and leaking against his stomach. Dan didn't dignify that with a response, just glared at Jonah and started rolling his hips again with a punishing intensity until Jonah flopped back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched hard.</p><p>For one blessed moment, all Dan could hear was his own ragged breathing and the squeak of the bed frame. Then Jonah let out a low moan.</p><p>Exasperated and out of ideas, Dan did the only thing he could think of and tipped forward to kiss Jonah, muffling the surprised little sound he made in response. The change in angle sent white-hot sparks of pleasure up his spine, all his focus narrowing to where he was stretched wide around Jonah and the slick slide of him deep inside. </p><p>Jonah was kissing back sloppy and deep, his hips snapping up, trying to match the brutal pace Dan set as he shoved back against him. Dan bit at Jonah's bottom lip, rolled a nipple between his fingers just slightly too hard, and swallowed the resulting whine. He was about to reach down to jerk himself off, but before he could, Jonah wrapped one of his massive hands around Dan's cock and stroked him, rough and inelegant, thumb catching just beneath the head. </p><p>Breaking away from the kiss, Jonah turned his head to the side and panted against Dan’s neck. "Shit, I'm gonna come," he said, his voice low and raw. The sound of it was pushing Dan dangerously towards the edge and he didn’t want to examine how just hearing Jonah sounding desperate and a little overwhelmed could get him this close. </p><p>Instead he ground out, "So why don't you already?" and Jonah obliged, his hips stuttering and head thrown back.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Dan," he gasped. He gave one last twist of his wrist, and Dan knew he was already in trouble if he was this goddamn easy for Jonah. If this was all it took to have him shooting across Jonah's knuckles, thighs flexing against his ribs, trying to look anywhere but at the expression of breathless astonishment on his giant, dumb face. </p><p>Dan took a second to let his heart rate come back down, bracing himself with his hands splayed wide on Jonah’s chest. He winced when he levered himself up and off of the bed. He was going to be feeling this tomorrow, in a way that his traitorous mind was already looking forward to, already coming up with excuses for how he could make it happen again.</p><p>Jonah wiped his hand on the bedspread before flopping over and mashing his face into the pillows, looking fucked out and wholly unconflicted about it, and Dan was deeply envious.</p><p>"Can you bring me some water when you come back?" he mumbled, as Dan gathered up his clothes. Dan hadn't been planning on coming back. He had intended to slink off to the bathroom to clean up, then make a quick escape and try not to think about the way Jonah had said his name, wrecked and reverent, as he'd come. Instead, he found himself standing naked in Jonah's kitchen searching for a passably clean glass and filling it from the tap. </p><p>Jonah was still sprawled out in bed, boneless and seemingly unaware, but he lifted his head as Dan set the water on the nightstand.</p><p>"Thanks, man," he said, reaching out to grab it and taking a long gulp. Dan was about to start pulling on his pants and attempt to regain some semblance of control over the situation, when Jonah tossed back the sheets in clear invitation. </p><p>Dan stood there for a moment, warring with himself. This wasn’t supposed to be a thing. Or rather, fucking Jonah just this once was supposed to keep it from <em> becoming </em> a thing. What he needed to do was leave. What he actually did was climb into the bed. He lay there stiffly, staring up at the ceiling and reevaluating every decision he’d ever made that had led him to this moment. </p><p>Jonah slung an arm across Dan's chest and muttered sleepily into his shoulder, "Next time we should try that thing you said, about the gag."</p><p>Next time. And Dan, who was already mentally rearranging his schedule to make it work, had to admit that maybe this was going to be something after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>